


Get Down On Your Knees

by nationalnobody



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cashton, M/M, fratboy!calum, implied muke, non-descriptive blow job, officer!ashton, quite a bit of swearing too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nationalnobody/pseuds/nationalnobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Within a moment he realised that everything was silent, no more shouts nor music was coming from the house and everyone had disappeared. The only time that happened was when-</p><p>“Ah! Mr.Hood, who else did I expect to see lying on the ground with a split lip?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Down On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on Tumblr so I decided to post it here as well! Enjoy c:

The house was an absolute wreck and the party had only started two hours ago. Red solo cups littered the ground, furniture had been thrown around and it felt like everywhere that Calum went all he found were people grinding up against each other, making out or attempting to fuck but failing miserably.

“Cal! It’s a fucking great party isn’t it?” Michael shouted over the noise while passing a red solo cup to the other boy. Calum grinned, not even bothering to ask what kind of drink it was and took a large swig.

“I’m gonna go find that blonde little fucker!” The green-haired boy yelled, sauntering further into the house in hopes of finding who he wanted. “Go easy on him yeah! Luke’s probably still sore from last night!” All he got in response was Michael raising his middle finger and Calum couldn’t control the cackles that he emitted soon after.

He continued to wander throughout the house, gulping down any drinks he was offered. He knew he’d regret it come tomorrow morning but hey, he liked to live in the moment. It was more fun that way.

The thing with Calum was that he wasn’t exactly a light-weight but he didn’t really have a high tolerance for alcohol either and with the amount of drinks he’d consumed tonight, he wasn’t the least bit surprised that he was already beginning to have trouble standing upright.

Deciding to sit on the front lawn was his ‘smartest’ course of action at the moment as the music inside was way too loud and it felt like the entire floor beneath him was shaking.

He slumped against the trunk of a nearby tree, fingers playing with the tufts of grass while he cast glances here and there. Even outside people were a hot mess, he couldn’t be one to judge though seeing as how on more than occasion he’d been one of those people but tonight was different. He hadn’t fucked anybody yet, surprisingly, and he hadn’t passed out either. Maybe he just needed a break from partying. Yeah, that was probably it.

Fifteen minutes hadn’t even passed before someone decided to pick a fight with the black-haired boy. It was a normal occurrence during these parties for someone to get hurt and today was no exception. Backing down was considered a cowardly move and Calum was no coward. Well, that’s what he liked to tell himself anyway.

Calum stood up, brushing the dirt from his jeans before staring straight at the older boy in front of him. “The fuck do you want?” He started with a scowl, stepping forward quite menacingly. All it took was that one step before fists were sent flying and blood was spilt. Adrenaline had seemed to get rid of the alcohol in his system as he didn’t really have trouble standing up however his movements were still slower than normal.

The duo wrestled to the ground, Calum’s hands around the other boy’s neck. “Back down.” He gasped out as the boy beneath him kneed him in the crotch. Calum’s grip turned almost violent as he snarled out, “Back the fuck down.”

The older boy realising that Calum meant serious business decided to capitulate and so with a series of frantic nods he dearly hoped that the other had understood he had given up. Calum simply stood up, glaring down at the boy still sprawled out on the ground.

A string of curses abruptly left the other boy’s mouth which made Calum quite confused. Why the outburst? Why was he swearing? He didn’t have much time to ponder it though as within seconds he had been knocked to the ground.

“What the fuck?” He exclaimed in anger. Within a moment he realised that everything was silent, no more shouts nor music was coming from the house and everyone had disappeared. The only time that happened was when-

“Ah! Mr.Hood, who else did I expect to see lying on the ground with a split lip?”

“Fuck.”

“No need for foul language!” Ashton said as he hauled Calum off the ground. “You know the drill. We’re going to go down to the station, file a police report and then take you back home seeing as how you’ve no guardian present to do that for you.”

“Yeah, yeah Ashton.” Calum groaned. This was the third time this month alone that he’d been in an incident involving the police. He didn’t receive the honour of a police report last time though. ‘ _Well aren’t I lucky?_ ’ He sarcastically commented in his head.

“That’s Officer Ashton to you.” He snapped as he tightened the handcuffs around the younger boy’s wrists. It seemed his mood had shifted from mildly pleasant to foul in mere minutes.

Calum was guided to the car and seated in the back, comments and noises of complaint leaving his mouth every few seconds. Ashton closed the door with a bit more force than necessary before speaking up, “Will you please be quiet?!”

“No. Why the fuck am I even in here? I wasn’t even the one who started the fight.”

“Of course you weren’t.”

“What evidence do you have in order to say that?! You know what? Fuck you _Officer Ashton_.” Calum’s tone came off venomous and somewhat mocking and if it affected Ashton, he didn’t let it show.

The ride to the station was mostly silent on Ashton’s part however Calum continued to spout angry remarks the whole way. “Listen Calum,” Ashton began as he pulled into the station’s parking lot, “All you have to do is be quiet while I fill out a few things. It’s not that hard. You think you’ll be able to manage that?”

Calum didn’t give an answer. It’s not like Ashton had expected one anyway.

Five minutes had passed and Calum was now seated in a chair in front of Ashton. Calum didn’t think Ashton realised but he had a habit of poking out the tip of his tongue every time he concentrated on something and more so when he was writing. It _was_ kind of cute he had to admit and each time he visited the station it was becoming increasingly harder to look away from those lips.

It took another ten minutes to fill out the report, something that could have been completed in about five had Calum been willing to co-operate. Ashton neatly placed the paper on top of a pile which consisted of many other papers of various colours from who knows when.

“Well then, time to get you back home. If that a wreck of a house is what you call home that is.” Ashton spoke, his tone seeming to be mildly condescending. “Shut the hell up.” Calum grumbled as he begrudgingly walked to the station’s entrance.

“Don’t get snappy with me Hood. Just because I’m a chipper person doesn’t mean I won’t hesitate to put you in your place.” Ashton warned and for a second there Calum had actually wanted to concede but his pride just wouldn’t allow it.

“Put me in my place? You fuckin’ wish.” Ashton said nothing after that and it made Calum feel a bit uneasy, he really thought that would have elicited a snarky response from the older male.

Ashton opened the door before all but throwing Calum onto the backseat. The younger boy’s eyes widened as the back door was slammed shut, wincing as Ashton opened the driver’s side door. He expected a scolding but nothing came. It just made him all the more restless.

“Turn on the radio will ya?”

No reply.

“What the fuck?”

Still no reply.

“Ashton can you stop being so fucking quiet, it’s creeping me out!”

The car came to an immediate halt, tires screeching as they were forced to stop prematurely. “You fucking dick!” Calum shouted as he attempted to rub his head that had collided with the thick plastic barrier in front of him.

It was only then that he realised his handcuffs hadn’t been taken off yet. Great, he was going to have bruises covering his wrists now. Michael would never let him hear the end of it if the last time this happened was anything to go by.

Ashton threw the door open and yanked Calum out. The black-haired boy glanced around at his surroundings, biting the inside of his cheek as he realised he wasn’t back at the fraternity house. Nope. This was definitely not the fraternity house, this was Ashton’s house.

“Really _officer_?” Calum asked with a slight smirk as he realised what was going on, or rather what was about to happen. Ashton said nothing, instead proceeding to lock the car and lead the troublemaker to his front door.

Ashton unlocked the door to the house and shoved Calum inside, he really was on his last nerve. Calum noted that, like last time, the place was quiet, not unusual seeing as Ashton didn’t live with anyone or have a significant other.

“You’re quite the ladies man aren’t you?” Calum mocked, shaking his handcuffs in front of the older boy.

“Those aren’t coming off. Think of it as a punishment.”

“Isn’t it against the law to keep these on me for longer than necessary _officer?_ ”

“Shut the fuck up Hood.” Ashton growled out before forcing the younger boy onto his knees. Something about Ashton swearing, a thing he rarely did, really turned Calum on and he wasn’t all too sure why however what he did know was that _damn,_ he liked it _a lot_.

“You’re a kinky motherfucker I swear.” Calum groaned as his wrists began to ache.

Pants were tugged off and well Calum couldn’t really speak after that seeing as his mouth was full of dick. Ashton gripped Calum’s curly black hair as the other did what he was probably most skilled at (in Ashton’s opinion anyway).

Calum’s split lip which had ceased bleeding at the station had now opened again, miniscule droplets of blood pooling on his lip. It really fucking hurt but he decided that he’d deal with it in the morning. His thoughts were interrupted by a low swear.

“F-Fuck!” Ashton ground out as Calum pulled off him with a slight _pop_ , wiping away the excess liquid that was trailing down his chin. “The handcuffs officer?” Calum asked, staring prettily up at Ashton who was half leaning against the door trying to catch his breath.

“We’re not done yet.” He said voice breathy as he zipped up his pants. Ashton lifted Calum off the floor and onto his feet, tugging him along to the bedroom. As soon as the bedroom door had closed, a feral grin made its way onto Calum’s face. Tonight was going to be fun, _really_ fun…

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still taking requests so just message me if you have one: national-nobody.tumblr.com


End file.
